King Helio
King Of Kings. God of Gods Often is his motto, Kings of Kings we shall. God of gods we shall. Which everyone is led to believe he is the king of kings, his subordinates shall become the king of kings if they join Helio. And Helio. Holds the throne and crown above all. As The God of gods or otherwise know as the God King _______________ Helio or more often called The God king is the king of gods. As he said he has existed nearly at the time the universe began. He is much more older than our very solar system. Hail The god king. History Somewhere near the beginning. Nearly 1,000 to 2,000 years after the universe was born Helios A.K.A Radriar was born. Every child then who had royal blood was given two names. A name by the parents, but you see there was a rule or more like a guide telling that whenever a child was born his current potential would be calculated and if it was above average he would have some special names and some authorized rules, the parent was able to choose a name which abide by the rules. There were more sub levels. Average people also had a rule that the name cannot begin from 'X' and cannot have aegis as their surname or as their code. The code is the first name given to a person. As Helio was in the strongest group he got the name Aegis Radriar and then his second name was decided again by his potentials and if he was a zodiac royal. His name was the Aegis Helio. got sick some time after.Nearly another 5,000 years after birth. He was offered medication as long as he accepted multiple scars. The result were no scars and he was also forged the God Plate. Or The Plate of the kings. Confrontation Radriar met Yamamoto at the plains of Koroth. Deciding to slay such a being Yamamoto prepared for battle as Helio teased the Soul Society. Helio set a barrier that was the size of seretei and they had as much free space to fight in as the square length of Seretei. He then decided to fight him. Yamamoto used his Shikai only to be defeated by Helio who used only his fists and Ki. He then also insulted their Reiatsu to use his Royal Reiatsu(unleashed it) A.K.A his Ki Reiatsu. He then pummeled and pummeled Yamamoto as if Yamamoto was a normal captain and he was facing a commander-captain. Yamamoto out of determination used Banaki. He attacked Helio with full power of Zanak no Tachi east but he was blocked by the Golden Hōseki(Hōseki is an already existing sword)'which took little damage as his powers darted up. He said that he could not assure complete destruction of Yamamoto without destruction of soul society without using my blade's limiter. He then attacks Yamamoto who uses everything at his disposal(all Zanka no Tachi) to destroy his blade and the Getsuga Tenshō blast at the edge with he shot at Yamamoto. Helio then removes the barrier and charges at Yamamoto who is hit badly. Yamamoto charged his Banaki to overload and was ready to use it all in one zanka no Tachi north Quickly before he himself got overloaded and destroyed. Helio used nearly or even lesser than 3/4 of his strength and destroyed the blast and then charged at Yamamoto and nearly killed him. Gear Fun.jpg Helios.jpg|His armour uncharged Blahshss.jpg|His ultimate blade. Black becomes purple and red becomes purple when charged.